Капли дождя
by NHunter
Summary: перевод замечательного фанфика "Raindrops"... Синдзи/Рэй... ссылка на оригинал: www . fanfiction . net/s/4339914/1/Raindrops


**автор/опубликовавший**: Gary/Dance Macabre  
**оригинальное название**: raindrops  
**язык оригинала:** английский  
**переводчик**: N.H. aka 夜狩猟家 aka 灰色天使  
**название**: капли дождя  
**фэндом**: Neon Genesis Evangelion  
**пэйринг**: Синдзи/Рэй  
**жанр**: angst, romance  
**рэйтинг**: PG-15  
**дисклэймер**: все принадлежит своим законным владельцам.

***** капли дождя *** **

капли, словно неведомые кристаллы, спадали на землю с хмурящегося неба сквозь хмурую песнь ветра. И эти слезы из темных, будто неведомые тени, туч, казалось, будут падать вечность...  
Синдзи Икари ненавидел дождь.  
Возможно из-за его маниакального стремления к аккуратности... Вода, попадая на отглаженную одежду и расчёсанные волосы, придавала им неопрятный вид... Возможно, просто из-за страха перед водной стихией...  
Мальчишка спешил, прикрывая от ливня свою голову школьной сумкой, дрожа от холода, пробирающегося порывами ветра от его рук... Его глаза были прищурены в попытке рассмотреть хоть что-то сквозь ниспадающую с небес воду... И все это было обыкновенно... Синдзи всегда относил распечатки из школы Аянами Рэй, когда она пропускала занятия... Нельзя сказать, что он стремился в ее жилище, но возможность снова видеть ее темно-малиновые глаза безусловно притягивала его...  
Это был просто дождь. Просто ливень...  
Обходя угол дома, прижимая к стене, дабы избежать потоков воды, вырывающихся из под колес проезжающих машин, юноша вздохнул с облегчением, когда из затянутой дождливой мглой дали показались очертания знакомого дома Рэй. Подбавив скорости, мальчишка радовался, что дождь будто уступил ему, что укрытые его сумкой волосы сохранили свою обычную опрятность... Он спешил...  
Он спешил...  
Незаметив, как подскользнулся на мокрой дороге, юноша растянулся по земле, приземлившись лицом на твердый асфальт. Его нос тут же прошибло болью от удара... Выпущенная им из рук сумка тоже пострадала, приземлившись в воду и раскрывшись, так что теперь все ее содержимое расплывалось по лужам... Держась рукой за пострадавший нос, из которого бледно-красной струйкой стекала кровь, Синдзи смотрел как гибнут от воды листы бумаги, столь нужные другому человеку...  
- О нет! - прикрывая своим телом рассыпавшиеся из сумки вещи, юноша начал быстро собирать их обратно.  
- Требуется помощь? - голос был совсем близко... Слегка обернувшись, Синдзи заметил Аянами Рэй, как всегда одетую в школьную форму, безразлично смотрящую на него, соврешенно не обращающую внимание на ливень, обрушивающийся на ее голову и плечи. Взгляд ее темно-малиновых глаз, лишенный эмоций, был зафиксирован на нем. Промокшая под дождем, ее одежда просвечивала, немного приоткрывая взору ее совершенное тело. Капли воды стекали с ее локонов, оставляя влажные дорожки на ее милом личике. Синдзи на мгновение даже подумал. что она плачет... Но она просто промокла...  
- А-аянами-чан, что ты делаешь на улице в такой дождь? - юноша уже собрал свою сумку и теперь держал ее над головой девушки - Ты простудишься! - Рэй лишь слегка наклонила голову в недоумении.  
- Но ты тоже промок. Ты ведь тоже простудишься.  
- Да... Но я не собирался так промокать... - мямлил Синдзи, пока они вдвоем направлялись к подъезду - Я пришел, чтобы отдать тебе распечатки из школы... Тебя ведь сегодня небыло... - Рэй молча кивнув взяла из его рук промокшую кипу бумаг, заставив этим юношу замолчать. Мальчишка вздохнул, пытаясь не смотреть на стоящую рядом с ним Рэй, несмотря на проливной дождь, оставшуюся все такой же милой. В ее рубиновых глазах мелькали едва заметные тени усталости, ее светлая, молочная кожа тускло подсвечивалась случайными всполохами молний... На секунду сознание Синдзи завладело желание прикоснуться к стоящему пред ним чуду... Но он быстро отогнал эту мысль и, слегка краснея, отпустил из своих рук промокшие листы распечаток - Эм... Прости за это...  
- Ничего. Это приемлимо. - вздохнув с облегчением, пилот Евангелиона-01 отправился домой, через бушующий на улице ливень...  
- Тогда до встречи в школе, Аянами-чан.  
- ...Икари-кун?.. - юноша обернулся через плечо.  
- Да?  
- Ты заболеешь, если пойдешь домой через такой дождь. Ты можешь переждать его у меня.  
- Что? - пораженный, Синдзи уставился на нее. Рэйже продожила смотреть на него безо всяких эмоций во взгляде.  
- Ты можешь остаться у меня, пока дождь не закончится. - вопросительно подняв бровь на предложение, он смог лишь утвердительно кивнуть ей. Где-то в душе сейчас он радовался: она заботится о нем, и эта радость отразилась улыбкой на его лице, когда он следовал за Рэй к ее квартирке.  
- Знаешь Аянами-чан, тебе надо поставить замок на дверь. - Сидзи нахмурился, вход за Рэй в ее жилище. Она не ответила... - Это же ужасно небезопасно... Любой может войти внутрь, пока тебя нет или ты спишь...  
- Я не понимаю твоего беспокойства - наконец тихо отозвалась девушка, закрывая дверь - Зачем кому-то входить в мою квартиру?  
- Ну... Может, чтобы украсть твои вещи?  
- Моя собственность неважна.  
- Но ты можешь пострадать! Знаешь, бывало, люди погибали от рук грабителей. - Синдзи смотрел, как Рэй аккуратно положила пачку бумаг на тумбочку, заваленную бинтами, раскатавшимися по полу.  
- Моя жизнь не имеет значения. - Рэй направилась в соседнюю комнату, расстегивая свою рубашку на ходу.  
- Что ты делашь? - Синдзи, как-то неосознанно следовавший за ней, взвизгнув, подскочил на месте.  
- Я иду в душ. - Первое Дитя одарило юношу любопытным взглядом - Или ты хочешь вперед? - отчаянно краснея, когда его взгляд начал блуждать по оголенному плечу девушки, а ее слова достигли разума, Синдзи отвернулся к стене.  
- Нет, конечно нет! Ты можешь принять душ первой! - юноша удерживал свой взгляд на стене до тех пор, пока Аянами не закрыла дверь в ванную. Выдав вздох облегчения, юноша закрыл глаза и попытался не думать о Рэй, выходящей из душа и одевающейся здесь, в ее спальне. Отогнав эти мысли, Третье Дитя открыл глаза. Лишь чтобы поразиться условиям, в которых жила девушка.  
Лучше всего ЭТО описывалось словом "запустение": клочья пыли повсюду, немытая посуда, переполняющая раковину, урна была переполнена, незаправленная кровать... Валяющиеся на полу несколько вешалок...  
_ "Нет, так не пойдет!"_ - бросив быстрый взгляд на дверь ванной, Синдзи поставил свою сумку в углу и достал из шкафа какую-то старую тряпку...

*******

Душ был одной из немногих радостей в жизни Рэй.  
Первое Дитя неподвижно стояла под расплывающимися по ее телу струями воды, приносящими успокоение и тепло... Расслабляющие капли тепла скатывались по ее лазурным локонам, по ее изящным формам, унося девушку прочь от реальности...  
Душ был одной из немногих радостей в жизни Рэй.  
Неспешно проводя рукой по запотевшему стеклу замысловатый узор, девушка позволила себе погрузиться в раздумья... Рэй редко задумывалось о чем-либо не значимом здесь и сейчас... Вообще о чем-либо, не значимым для ее целей - пилотирования Евы-00. И у нее были другие задачи, не позволявшие посторонним мыслям витать в ее голове. Кроме того, она была убеждена, что забивание разума ненужными вопросами может повлиять на ее уровень синхронизации, а значит и на способности пилотировать, единственную цель в ее жизни, без которой она не имела перспектив. Это она считала естественным для выполнения возложенной на нее задачи пилотирования Евангелиона. Но когда она все же позволяла себе размышлять свободно...  
_"В чем моя истинная цель?"_ - этот вопрос занимал почти все свободные мысли Рэй. И ответа на него она так пока и не нашла, не считая поставленной ей с самого детства задачи пилотирования Евы для борьбы с "ангелами". Но без этого ее одолевали чуждые эмоции, одной из которых был страх. Но она была приучена не обращать на него внимания.  
_"В чем твой страх, Аянами Рэй?"_ - девушка прикрыла глаза, полностью отдаваясь потокам теплой воды - _"Чего... Я боюсь?"_ - _"Ты боишься того же, чего боятся все?"_ - _"Чего боятся все?"_ - _"Вечного страха. Страха исчезнуть"_ - _"...Исчезнуть?"_ - _"Это то, чего ты боишься?"_ - Первое Дитя покачала головой и отрыла глаза - _"Нет. Я этого не боюсь"_ - _"Почему?"_ - _"Потому, что я не хочу жить"_ - _"Почему?"_ - _"Я хочу исчезнуть"_ - _"Почему?"_ ... К Рэй пришло осознание того, что за всеми своими размышлениями она занимала ванную уже более сорока минут - _"Икари-кун тоже хотел принять душ"_  
Перекрыв поток воды, Рэй, обернувшись полотенцем, вышла из душа в прохладную пустоту своей квартиры. И остановилась в изумлении.  
Спальня представляла собою образец чистоты. Никаких следов пыли или грязи не было видно ни в одном уголке, ни в одной щелочке... Ее кровать была заправлена, а подушки заботливо уложены у изголовья... Окно было прикрыто расправленными занавесками... Ее стол был прибран, все ящики задвинуты, а школьные книги были аккуратно разложены по предметам... Урна была вынесена, а от старых бинтов, ранее валявшихся повсюду, не осталось и следа... И Синдзи не было видно...  
_"Неужели... Икари-кун?.."_  
Из коридора послышался удар, за которым последовал вскрик, без сомнений принадлежащий Синдзи. С легкими следами интереса на ее изящных чертах, Рэй пошла на голос...

*******

Синдзи облегченно выдохнул, видя, что старая лампа, которую он нечаянно задел, падать не собиралась. Уверившись, что опасность обрушения прошла, юноша сконцентрировался на своей цели: большом мерзком пауке, обнаружившемся в углу стены. Тихо и осторожно, будто боясь, что любой звук вспугнет его жертву, юноша поднял швабру и медленно, аккуратно приближался к своей цели, не желая разрушить что-либо из немногих предметов мебели в квартире Рэй.  
Паук, казалось, совершенно не замечал приближения Синдзи,а чьем лице уже начала играть победная улыбка. Юноша прицелился и...  
- Икари-кун?  
Глаза Синдзи расширились, когда он пошатнулся вперед от шока, отправив свое "оружие", швабру, мимо цели. Прямо в многострадальную лампу. Третье Дитя потерял баланс, но его рука как-то умудрилась обернуться вокруг плеча Рэй, и пара упала на, к счастью чистый, пол. К счастью или нет, Синдзи упал первым, смягчив собою падение Рэй... Открыв глаза, юноша первым делом отметил, что его цель, паук, успешно сбежала, скрывшись в одной из щелей. Издав протяжный стон поражения, Синдзи поднял взгляд и осознал, наконец, что на нем лежит Аянами Рэй.  
Очень... раздетая... Аянами Рэй...  
Глаза Синдзи сузились, потом расширились, потом снова сузились... Прежде чем они расширились во второй раз, юноша осознал, что картина перед ним - реальность... Синдзи тут же зажмурился и принялся мямлить извинения.  
- А-аянами-чан!.. Прости!.. Прости!.. Прости!.. Я не хотел... - Рэй молча встала и вытирая волос отправилась обратно в спальню, оставив краснеющего и шокированного юношу дальше лежать на полу. Поднявшись на ноги, Синдзи последовал за ней. Лишь для того, чтобы снова начать буравить стену взглядом, заметив, что она все еще одевалась.  
- Что ты делаешь?  
- Ты знаешь... Про приличие? - отозвался Синдзи, не отрывая взгляда от стены и борясь с заливающей его лицо краской.  
- Я не понимаю. На меня что, неприятно смотреть? - на сей раз юноша не удержался и глянул на Рэй, рассматривающую его из комнаты без проявлений эмоций.  
- Я? Нет, нет, нет, что ты!.. Я не это имел в виду... Это... Приличие просто... - повисла пауза.  
- Ты реагировал также при первом посещении моей квартиры. Я не понимаю твоих представлений. - на этом Синдзи окончательно сдался чарам девушки, и смотрел теперь только ей в глаза, инстинктивно идя вперед.  
- Я не имел в виду, что на тебя неприятно смотреть, Аянами-чан... - юноша на мгновение притих, пока его разум решал, продолжать ему предложение или нет. Решив рискнуть, он продолжил - ...Даже наоборот, ты очень красива! - его сердце бешенно стучало, когда он поднял руку и деликатно провел по щечке Рэй, будто ожидая удар. Девушка затрепетала и вжала голову в плечи, слегка покраснев.  
_"Что... это за чувство? Это тепло..."_ - Рэй мягко коснулась своей щеки... Синдзи же, отступивший немного назад, теперь стоял зажмурившись, ожидая, что сейчас будет побит... Но этого не произошло... Осторожно открыв глаза, он встретился взглядом с рубинами Рэй.  
- Икари-кун... - она подняла руку.  
_"Вот оно..."_ - юноша снова зажмурился.  
- ...У тебя кровь из носа. - глаза Синдзи распахнулись сами собой, когда Рэй с нежностью, которой он от нее никак не ожидал, коснулась кончика его носа белым платком, на котором потихоньку проявлялись красненькие пятна.  
Без предупреждения, оставив платок в руках недоумевающего юноши, Рэй развернулась и покинула комнату. Покачав головой, Третье Дитя посмотрел в прихожую, оценивая нанесенный ущерб и высматривая остатки лампы. Тихо шепча проклятья, юноша занялся наведением порядка.  
_"Надо будет попросить у Мисато-сан денег на новую..."_

Синдзи тяжело вздохнул, когда неприятное ощущение прокатилось по его телу, стоило ему вспомнить все его пересечения с Рэй. Он знал ее уже чуть больше года, но она все еще оставалась замкнутой при нем. И уже в который раз Синдзи Икари пришел к неприятному выводу, далеко не в первый раз, особенно в последнее время, что для нее он совершенно неинтересен, несмотря на многие моменты, что им пришлось вместе пережить... Например, когда ему удалось получить ее улыбку после боя с пятым "ангелом"...  
Непривычное чувство пробежало в душе юноши, стоило ему сравнить Первое и Второе Дитя... Они были настолько различны... За долгий период соседства с Аской Сорью Лэнгли, Вторым Дитя, Синдзи свыкся с ее пылкой натурой и взрывным характером, часто стоившим ему синяков и ушибов. Она подходила к решению всего подряд с завидным энтузиазмом... Всегда шумная и самоуверенная, она всегда была в центре внимания, громко заявляя о своих пристрастиях и мнениях. Аянами Рэй же, напротив, всегда была тихой, заговаривала сама лишь по необходимости, да и так отзывалась не всегда. В школе она все время смотрела в окно с безэмоциональным выражение на ее милом личике. И она никогда не рассказывала о себе...  
Юноша собрал остатки разбитого стекла в мусорный мешок...  
_"Иногда мне кажется, что я совсем не нравлюсь Аянами-чан..."_ - но мысль исчезла, стоило ему снова встреться взглядом с Рэй, тихо подошедшей к нему. Синдзи было уже открыл рот, чтобы попытаться объяснить ей свои действия, но так и не смог заговорить, когда она деликатно стерла остатки крови у его носа. Платок в ее руках был мягким, но все же еще немного прохладным, что заставило глаза Синдзи на секунду расшириться от не совсем приятных ощущений, а его самого немного отпрянуть назад, прежде чем он до конца осознал ее действия. Теперь он стоял неподвижно, пока Рэй, снова оказавшаяся совсем рядом, не вернулась к его носу, неся слабый отголосок концентрации в своем взгляде...  
- А-аянами-чан...  
- Это неприемлимо? - Синдзи моргнул, когда Рэй продолжила обрабатывать его нос, фокусируя взгляд на своей цели, а не на нем. Через секунду он осознал сказанное ею и, не двигая головой, промямлил ответ.  
- Нет, что ты,.. Так гораздо лучше! - в глазах Рэй, осматривавшей его нос, мелькнула едва заметная искорка удоволетворения. Закончив с осмотром, она слегка отступила назад - Спасибо, Аянами-чан! - девушка не ответила, вместо этого она подняла свою бледную руку и, прежде чем Синдзи успел среагировать, мягко провела по щеке юноши, копируя его действия минутной давности. Приятное тепло растекалось по его коже. Синдзи уставился на нее, постепенно краснея.  
- Похоже, что дождь усиливается. - Рэй смотрела мимо его плеча в окно. Обернувшись, Синдзи сам убедился в этом: просто сильный ливень за последний час превратился в сплошную стену воды, низвергаемую на землю свинцовым небом.  
- И как я теперь пойду домой!..  
- Это ...неразумно идти домой по такой погоде. - голос Рэй был мягок.  
- М? - робко отозвался юноша.  
- Да, Икари-кун?  
- Ничего, если я останусь у тебя... - поймав на себе неясный, ошеломленный взгляд девушки, Синдзи сглотнул и продолжил - ...То-только пока дождь не кончится. Потом я уйду... Обещаю...  
- Я не возражаю. - темно-малиновые глаза Рэй все еще были ошеломленными.  
- П-прости...  
- За что ты извиняешься? - девушка вопросительно приподняла бровь.  
- Прости... Я хотел сказать... Можно от тебя позвонить? Думаю,.. я должен сказать Мисато-сан, где я. - Синдзи нервно закусил губу, ожидая ее ответа. Рэй же просто согласно кивнула. Обрадованный этим, он, как-то вжав голову в плечи, проскользнул в спальню и, дотянувшись до телефона, набрал номер сотового Мисато. Гудок. Еще один. И еще. Наконец, на том конце кто-то снял трубку.

- Алло. Майор Катсураги? - Синдзи улыбнулся про себя, когда в ответ послышался приветливый голос его опекуна - М? Мисато-сан?  
- А, привет, Синдзи-кун. Что случилось?  
- На улице ужасный ливень...  
- Ливень? - с того конца послышался шорох бумаг. Затем - открываемых жалюзи - Черт, и в правду ливень. Ты сейчас где, Синдзи-кун?  
- Эм? Я сейчас у Аянами-чан... - в следующее мгновение юноша пожалел, что вообще затеял этот разговор, поскольку его захлестнула волна вопросов относительно степени его трезвости, запасов контрацептивов, и выбора крестных для ожидаемого ребенка... - Нет,.. я... мы... нет!.. Это отвратительно!  
- Ну... Ты никогда не знаешь, какие позиции сейчас популярны... ...Эм... Так что тебе надо было?  
- Я пытался спросить, ничего, если я пережду ливень у Аянами-чан.  
- И все? Конечно. Вот что, когда я окончу со всей этой бумажной работой, я за тобой заеду. Но это будет часа через два, не раньше.  
- Ничего, заедете, когда закончите. Мисато-сан. Спасибо.  
- Ну хорошо. Кстати, будь помягче с Рэй, я не знаю, сколько может выдержать ее кровать...  
- МИСАТО-САН!!! - Синдзи уже второй раз этот разговор отчаяно краснел, на сей раз под доносящийся из трубки смех.  
- Ладно, до встречи... Кстати... Ритсуко положила в средний ящик стола Рэй противозачаточные таблетки. Это так, на всякий случай. Пока. - прежде чем Синдзи успел что-либо ответить, Мисато уже положила трубку.

Покачав головой, Третье Дитя посмотрел в соседнюю комнату, ища Рэй. Но ее там небыло. Зато было отчетливо слышно завывание ветра. Идя на звук, Синдзи вышел к открытой балконной двери... Там, а улице, облокотившись на перила, стояла она. Неподвижно. Она мечтательно смотрела куда-то вдаль Токио-3 сквозь стену дождя... Всполохи молний освещали ее изящные формы... Порывистый ветер обвевал ее лазурные волосы, ее фарфоровую кожу, ее мягкие губы... Ее школьную форму...  
_"Школьную форму?! Почему она одела мокрое после душа?"_ - невольно промелькнула в сознании юноши мысль, пока он смотрел на ее изящные контуры. И на загадочную игру ее тени, извивающейся от всполохов в небе.  
Синдзи моргнул. Рэй сейчас была похожа на ...Ангела! Нет, не на тех ужаснх созданий, которые не раз уже ставили их жизни под угрозу. Нет, сейчас Рэй была каким-то светлым, божественным созданием...  
- А-аянами-чан... - девушка обернулась на голос. Икари же сглотнул, стараясь окончательно не растеряться от картины перед его глазами - Почему... Ты носишь... Мокрую одежду?.. - уже на шепоте закончил юноша.  
- У меня нет никакой дополнительной одежды. Кроме контактного комбенизона, сейчас... не подходящего. - Синдзи вздохнул.  
- Идем, Аянами-чан, а не то ты простудишься. - аккуратно под руку он увел ее из объятий кусучего порывистого ветра в теплую квартиру за номером 402. Оказавшись внутри, Синдзи остановился, не зная, как продолжить... - Эм... М-можешь дать мне свою одежду? - Рэй вопросительно уставилась на него.  
- Зачем?  
- Я... - Синдзи проклинал себя за то, что начал заливаться краской - Я... Высушу ее для тебя. - отвернувшись к стене, он добавил - Пожалуйста, положи ее на кровать.  
Тишина.  
Юноша уже собирался спросить, что не так, но он услышал медленно раздевающуюся Рэй. Держа глаза закрытыми, он всеми силами старался не представлять ее. Спустя мучительные секунды девушка положила свою одежду на кровать и отошла к тумбочке, очевидно, за свежим нижним бельем. Открыв глаза, но все еще не решаясь отвести взгляд от стены, Третье Дитя подошел к кровати и забрал мокрую одежду.  
- Я... Я буду в кухне. И я постараюсь... как можно скорее высушить... - вместе с этим Синдзи пулей вылетел в кухню и закрыл за собою дверь, оставив Рэй в явном замешательстве... Смотря на одежду в своих руках, юноша обвел взглядом ...бедно обставленную кухню - Ну и каким чертом я буду это здесь сушить?!

*******

Аянами Рэй лежала на кровати, положив голову на подушку, она бесцельно смотрела на пол, размышляя о странном и лишенном, на ее взгляд, смысла поведении юноши, ныне сушившем ее вещи в соседней комнате. Первое Дитя часто бывала озадачена поведением Синдзи Икари, и его смущение только усиливало интригу... За тот год, который они знали друг друга, Рэй находила себя все более и более непонимающей его.  
_ "Он... Заботится об остальных больше, чем о себе..."_  
Синдзи Икари был непростым ребенком, и в этом у Рэй небыло сомнений. По его манерам, его поведению, даже по голосу, было очевидно, что совесть постоянно заставляла его чувствовать себя неудобно, что было несвойственно, по наблюдениям Рэй, другим людям... Но она не понимала, почему так...  
Это было непросто даже попытаться понять полную загадок душу Синдзи для нее. Во-первых, он, без сомнений, был человеком, и обладал человеческими аспектами психологии. Рэй же не была полностью человеком, но об этом знали лишь немногие в верхних эшелонах власти NERV. И все же она временами не была настолько напугана общением. Хотя и имела огромные сложности с выражением своих эмоций...  
Чувства и эмоции оставались для нее еще непостигнутым до конца феноменом души... Злость она понимала легко - это ощущение негодования спутать было невозможно. И иногда Рэй даже открыто проявляла злость, глубоко затронутая пренебрежительными словами Второго Дитя в свой адрес... Радость и удовольствие были менее понятны ей. По началу, Рэй относила тепло в сердце к злости, но та казалась совершенно чуждой в обстоятельствах, как, например, осознание того, что о тебе кто-то заботится. Из опыта она знала, что радость выражается улыбкой... Но девушка все еще училась эмоциям...  
Другие чувства, такие как грусть, одиночство, замешательство и другие занимали примерно одинаковое место в ее разуме. Она чувствовала их, но не знала, как надо их выражать... Но было еще одно чувство, невероятно интересовавшее Рэй...  
Это было странное ощущение, не поддававшееся логическому объяснению. Возникало оно, когда мысли Рэй обращались к Третьему Дитя. Непонятное тепло разливалось внутри нее, стоило ей обратить свой взор на него... Или просто подумать о нем... Но проблема в том и состояла, что ее мысли сами собой постоянно уплывали к нему. В самое неподходящее время... Во сне, во время синхронизации с Евой-00... Только благодаря своей дисциплине ей удавалось очистить разум от этих мыслей, пусть оно и было не слишком приятно... Это странное чувство по отношению к Синдзи не имело смысла в понимании Рэй, но она находила его очень приятным... Пусть оно и было бесполезным... Как и все эмоции с которыми она познакомилась.  
Не так давно ее командующий, Гендо Икари, раскрыл Первому Дитя ее истинные задачи: ее судьбой было объединиться с Адамом и инициировать Третий удар. Это, вероятно, приведет к ее смерти, но Рэй было все равно. Из-за отсутствия других перспектив в жизни, ей не приходилось выбирать... Бывали времена, когда Рэй хотелось поделиться, несмотря на невероятную секретность, этим с Синдзи, единственным, кто пытался дружить с ней, но всякий раз идея рассказать о своей судьбе Третьему Дитя отметалась ею, стоило ей вспомнить, какими были отношения между Синдзи и Командующим...  
Но такая ноша была не по силам ей одной. Надо было с поговорить об этом... Поднявшись на ноги, девушка уставилась своими темно-малиновыми глазами в окно...  
- Моя жизнь не имеет значения. - _"Но ведь любую жизнь надо лелеять, любая жизнь должна иметь значение..."_ - Нет, это относится только к людям. И тем, кто о них заботится. А обо мне заботится только Командующий, давший моей жизни цель... - девушка смотрела в окно на прорывающуюся сквозь ливень уличную суматоху, не обращающую, казалось, внимание на холодный ветер... Внимание рубиновых глаз привлекла пара, шедшая под одним зонтом. Рэй с удивлением отметила, что рука молодого человека обнимала его спутницу за плечо, а ее голова лежала на его плече. И никто из них не испытывал от этого дискомфорта, наоборот, они бли счастливы этим... Моментально Рэй задалась вопросом, какого это, испытывать такой контакт с другим человеком... - _"Может, Икари-кун будет для меня таким компаньоном?.."_ - с небольшим удивлением Первое Дитя отметила, как по ее душе растекалось тепло от одной мысли, что она будет с ним, вот так, стоять под зонтом, совсем рядом с ним... Рэй медленно покачала головой - такое было не существенно для ее цели. Да и возможность такого контакта вряд ли появится в обозримом будущем... Подавленно посмотрев в глаза своему отражению, Рэй снова стала наблюдать за потоками воды, низвергаемыми свинцовым небом на землю...

*******

Синдзи даже гордился собой. Одежда его руках была сухой и приятно теплой. С удоволетворенной улыбкой он поспешил в спальню, чтобы отдать Рэй ее вещи. Он уже собирался постучать в дверь спальни, опасаясь, что девушка могла уже уснуть, но услышал ее тихий шепот...  
- ...это относится только к людям. И тем, кто о них заботится. А обо мне заботится только Командующий, давший моей жизни цель...  
Понял услышанное, Синдзи моргнул от нахлынувшего на него потока мыслей - _"Так... Вот как Аянами-чан относится к своей жизни?! Не имеет значения?!"_ - _"Нет, это не так!"_ - мысли становились все более печальными - _"Я... Забочусь о ней! Это может не значить многого, но я знаю... что я забочусь... Уже давно..."_ - _"А стою ли я чего-нибудь для нее?"_ - _"Не думаю..."_ - _"Но... Я бы хотел что-нибудь для нее значить..."_ - мотнув головой, чтобы избавиться от этих мыслей, Синдзи постучал в дверь.  
- Эм... Аянами-чан, я закончил сушить твою одежду.  
Тишина. Через несколько секунд дверь приоткрылась, открыв вид на Рэй в одном нижнем белье... Казалось уже в сотый раз за этот день Синдзи густо залился краской... Отвернувшись к стене, он протянул одежду девушке. Бледная рука мягко приняла вещи, после чего дверь закрылась и стало слышно торопливо одевающуюся Рэй. Синдзи выдохнул.  
- Икари-кун... - он медлено обернулся, готовясь, в случае чего, снова отвернуться к стене...  
- Да? - девушка, к его удивлению, стояла опустив глаза, будто сомневаясь, что сказать. Наконец, она посмотрела вперед, встретившись с ним взглядом, и на ее личике появилась небольшая улыбка.  
- Спасибо! - Синдзи стоял как громом пораженный.  
- Ты улбнулась!  
- Ты же говорил, что в подобных ситуациях стоит вести себя так. - Рэй сейчас выглядела битой с толку. юноша кивнул.  
- Да. - на мгновение он задумался - И, все же, за что ты меня благодаришь? - Первое Дитя внимательно посмотрела на него.  
- Ты проявил интерес к моему благополучию, не смотря на то, что не обязан. Ты взялся сушить мою одежду, чтобы я не заболела. Ты... - она затихла на несколько секунд... Все, что смог сделать Синдзи - широко улыбнуться.  
- Так поступил бы каждый.  
- ...Никто и никогда... не заботился обо мне... без необходимости... - улыбка на лице юноши тут же умерла...  
- Но... Ритсуко... Мой о-отец... - он умолк, уставившись на пол - Никто?..  
- Кроме тебя...  
Синдзи поднял глаза и снова посмотрел на Рэй. Она стояла, слегка краснея. От этого что-то теплое и приятное заворочалось в груди юноши, несмотря на печаль в только что услышанных словах... Синдзи решил, что сейчас стоит сменить тему, хотя Рэй, казалось, было абсолютно все равно...  
- Аянами-чан, давай поедим. Ты ведь голодна? - со времени ланча в школе прошло уже часов шесть, о чем не применул напомнить своим урчанием желудок юноши. Рэй в ответ просто кивнула.  
- Это будет приемлимо.  
- Отлично! У меня в сумке есть бисквит и... я нашел у тебя на кухне заварочный чай. - нервно направившись к стоящему в углу кухни чайнику, ондобавил - И я уже заварил чая... Ты ведь непротив?.. - Рэй кивнула.  
Приняв этот кивок как согласие, юноша взял горячий чайник и отнес его в спальню. Заметив, что сидеть там можно только на кровати, он поставил чайник на тумбочку и отправился к своей сумке за обещанными бисквитами. По чьей-то высшей воле они не промокли. Синдзи опустился на кровать и разлил по принесенным с кухни чашкам чай. Открыв пакет бисквитов, он предложил девушке один, и Рэй его согласно взяла. Когда юноша взял свой, он заметил, что она начала есть стоя.  
- Аянами-чан, что-то не так?  
- Здесь нет стула, так что я останусь стоять.  
Синдзи уставился на нее. Затем перевел взгляд на кровать. Затем снова не нее. Тут его посетила мысль:  
_ "Это же ее кровать, в конце концов..."_ - Эм... Аянами-чан, ты можешь сесть рфдом со мной. - Синдзи нервно сглотнул: Рэй молча смотрела на него, словно у нее в голове шла борьба мыслей. Но к его удивлению, она согласно кивнула и опустилась на кровать рядом с ним, подобно ему прижавшись спиной к стене. Доедая свой бисквит, Синдзи следил, чтобы между ними было хоть немного места. Близость с Рэй... Отчего-то он боялся этого но при этом, оно и притягивало его... Отстранившись от мыслей, Синдзи закончил свой бисквит одним большим укусом.  
Рэй наблюдала зауплетающим бисквит юношей с интересом и замешательством в своих рубиновых глазах. Осторожно надкусывая, она смотрела на его, гораздо более расслабланную, по сравнению с ее благородной посадкой, позу. Ее все учили важности этикета...  
Смотря на Синдзи и осозновая его близость, в памяти девушки всплыла виденная ею на улице пара, их уютную позу... И Рэй снова завладел интерес, какого это, испытывать такой контакт с другим человеком. Осторожно, наблюдая за его реакцией, а то что ее действия вызовут у него дискомфорт, Рэй не ставила под сомнение, онаприблизилась к нему, расположившись удобнее рядом с ним. Их плечи соприкоснулись. Девушка почувствовала его напряжение и приготовилась, ожидая, что Синдзи сейчас отстранится...  
Но его реакция удивила. После нескольких секунд сомнений Синдзи поднял свободную левую руку и обнял Рэй за плечи. На мгновение девушка задумалась, ощущая легкую дрожь его тела, а затем предприняла следующий шаг: осторожно опустила голову ему на плечо, поражая виденной ею парочке.  
- Это приемлимо, Икари-кун? - она сказала мягко, нежно. Синдзи слегка наклонил голову. Его глаза выдавали удивление от того положения, в которое он попал... Юноша кивнул с робкой улыбкой на лице.  
_"Я никогда не думал, что это будет так ...приятно..."_ - думал Синдзи, ощущая разливающееся по его телу тепло - Да... Я думаю... Конечно... - посмотрев на нее, он заметил, что Рэй уже съела свой бисквит - Хочешь еще один, Аянами-чан? - получив в ответ утвердительный кивок, Синдзи достал новый бисквит и же отдалего девушке, когда его посетила мысль... Осторожно, не обращая внимания на ее руку, ждущую предложенный бисквит, он аккуратно поднес его к ее губам. И стал ждать ее реакцию... Рэй моргнула, и ее рука опустилась к ней на ногу, а секундой позже девушка чуть подалась вперед и легонько надкусила лакомство, тут же затопленная нахлынувшим внутри нее теплом...  
_ "Интересно... Никогда не думала, что простое прикосновение может быть таким ...волшебным..."_

*******

Машина прорвалась вперед по мокрой дороге. В динамиках играла музыка. Кристальные капли дождя вс разбивались и разбивались о ветровое стекло... Мисато Катсураги вдавила в пол педаль тормоза, чтобы не проскочить мимо дома Рэй. Быстро выскочив из машины, она пробежала до подъезда, чтобы спрятаться от ливня.  
_"Такие дни надо проводить дома. С Пен-Пеном на коленях и пивом в руке..."_ - неважно, Синдзи ожидала целая сессия ее распросов, стоит ему оказаться с ней вдвоем. От этого настроение Мисато поползло вверх, а на лице появилась улыбка, стоило ей предствать, как он будет краснеть и смущаться... - _"В конце концов он мой подопечный. Почему бы не обращаться с ним, как с членом семьи? Он ведь живет со мной уже давно..."_ - однако, стоило Мисато представить реакцию своей рыжеволосой сожительницы, если та узнает, что Синдзи провел целый вечер с Аянами Рэй, как настроение немного опустилось... Аска, может и отрицала свою привязанность к Синдзи, клявшись, что этот 'дурачок' не может быть ей интересен, но не ревновать не могла.  
Добравшись до квартиры 402, Мисато с удивлением отметила пустой ящик для почты, ранее всегда бывший переполненым.  
_ "Синдзи, должно быть, убрал квартиру Рэй..."_ - за этой мыслью последовали вопрос для "пытки" Синдзи, заставившие женщину снова улыбнуться...  
осторожно, с хитрой улыбкой на лице, майор тихо подкралась к двери спальни, готовясь застать смущающегося Синдзи со шваброй в руках, пытающегося начать разговор с холодно-молчаливой Рэй. Но увиденной повергло Мисато в шок.  
Синдзи Икари и Аянами Рэй сидели на кровати, прислонившись к стене. Одной рукой Синдзи мягко обнимал уютно устроившуюся у него под боком девушку за плечи. Сейчас, казалось, они забли о бо всех страхах и ужасах этого мира... МИсато сильно удивилась, заметив, как Синдзи, тепло улыбаясь, кормит Рэй бисквитом. И удивление майора достигло предела, когда Рэй улыбнулась Синдзи в ответ.  
Мисато широко улыбнулась. Все игривые, дразнящие мысли моментально покинули ее голову. Осторожно, чтобы не разрушить идилию, она покинула квартиру. Ее глаза наполняла смесь тепла и сильной внезапной грусти.  
- Этот мир не достоин их. - Мисато мягко прошептала, тихо идя к лифтам, оставляя в одиночестве двоих детей, нашедших свой рай в этом холодном жестоком мире.


End file.
